hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Chilly
Chilly Chilly is a major character in the HRU, she is the daughter of ICE and Neopolitan from the future, she had come back to warn everyone of something, but then forgot what that was and decided to stay. Personality She's outgoing and eccentric, a polar opposite to ICE's introverted and saddened personality. She often makes jokes at her own expense, making fun of her own chub or the fact she's gay. She often makes crude dick jokes and annoys others with her puns. History She was just a icy haired girl wandering around the mountains one day with her Glaceon before stumbling across Nylocke, who mistook her for ICE. She found ICE's house and reunited with her "Brother". She befriended people like Pyrrha Nikos, sans, Ruby Rose and Whyti. However when Prince teleported a bunch of people including her into Magicant to avoid the Weirdmageddon, she went to fight Bill and Carnage on her own, it was during this fight where she went into Rejection Mode after being shot down by Ruby Rose. She however lost the fight and had her hair revert back to normal, White and Pink. She was then possessed by Total Destruction, only to be free'd later by Whyti with a kiss. She then kinda just joked around for a while, before the battle with Marx, where ICE was killed. Because ICE is dead and Chilly could never have been born, she started to fade away. However, Zelda sealed her in the Tri-Force, delaying her fading. Afterwards, Videogamedunkey promised to use all his energy to keep Chilly alive, having to go into hiding for it. Thus Chilly got sad that her dad was dead and mom was gone, so she took Ernie's drug stash and OD'd on it, only to accidentally eat a Share Fruit and become Pink Heart. Chilly returned home to find Dunkey screwing around and revealing that he plugged Chillys life energy into the extension cord that also powers his tv and ps4. Someone named Fyre then dropped by the base and was accepted as a member of the team. He and Chilly were on good terms. Chilly eventually helped out on the raid of the Sun Temple, where after the battles, Fyre took her to his base, where he revealed he was Chilly from an alternate dimension where ICE was with Yang Xiao Long, he had set out to kill all Chillys in the universe because he viewed them as inferior and weak. She resorted to turning into Pink Heart to escape with her life 3 Years later and she was more broken and less happy than before. She had moved on from her fathers death, but still had sleepless nights worrying that Fyre would attack at any minute. She remained in her room, doing not so safe for work stuff. One day, Kyles men raided the base and took Chilly and Loki prisoner. They were locked in Fyres dungeon, where Evil Morticia did very very nsfw stuff to Chilly, stuff i'm not gonna say here. When she and Loki were saved, she was scarred for life. She became more silent, even cutting her hair short in an attempt to impress Ruby, who had just began dating Pit earlier unbeknownst to Chilly. One day, Fyre showed up to the base to try and convince Chilly that she should join him. To which (after some visual aid from Bill Cipher) she agreed. Before she left, she murdered Junna Hoshimi, Mista Guido, Pyrrha Nikos and Homer Simpson, thus making everyone in the base hate her existence. She now resides in Fyre and Kyles fortress, and is constantly tortured by Morticia, her "girlfriend". She has also been experimented on by Fyre, he often calls her "mine". She has tried to escape multiple times but has been stopped everytime. One day, Fyre came in and informed her that one of the cyborgs, Sunshade, was her mother, Neopolitan. This sent her on a frenzy. A day later, Kyle sent her and Goku Black on a mission. A mission to kill Papyrus. She and Goku Black arrived in skyworld, found Papyrus roaming around and killed him by shooting him in the chest. She lives in constant regret. Relationships ICE ICE is her father, thus she loves him in that way. They have been seen playing video games and training... he often restricts her from doing things like Fighting. However the version of ICE from the future was more mysterious Whyti Whyti and Chilly are dating. Whyti first encountered Chilly on skyworld where they talked and such, they later went to hangout at a Gamestop. They later grew to slowly like each other, Whyti even saving Chilly from the darkness known as Total Destruction with a kiss. When ICE was trapped in his bubble, the "perfect" versions of Chilly and Whyti were married happily. Neopolitan Chilly and Neo were very close before she time traveled. Chilly retains Neo's illusions, thus Neo told her to use it to disguise her hair, to keep her secret safe. Ruby Rose Chilly had a huge crush on Ruby for the first half of Arc 4, before being rejected. However the rejection helped her gain an edge on the fight against Bill and Carnage. sans Chilly was the one girl ICE forbid sans from making passes at, thus sans never did, despite Chilly being the legal age of consent in the RP. sans and Chilly eventually became good friends, with sans comforting her after ICE died. She died on his shoulders after o.d'ing, only to be brought back. Alternate Universe In the AU, Chilly is depressed and tries to kill herself whenever the opportunity arises, however, in this universe, she and Ruby are "dating", which mostly consists of Chilly agreeing to do whatever Ruby wants. They use a knife strap on, which Chilly has gotten used to at this point Trivia The knifie strap on was based off the movie Se7en Trivia Chilly shares her name with a Kirby enemy Chilly ranked number 1 on souls top 5 HRU characters Chilly is widely prefered over ICE, to the point that Ice killed ICE off to make Chilly her main character Musical Numbers La Resistance - Small part Metal Head - Cold Roses 2 only Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by ICE Category:OCs Category:Protagonists Category:Homosexuals Category:Non-Virgins Category:Characters introduced in Arc 4 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Mary Sues